


Playtime

by HPfangirl_13



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfangirl_13/pseuds/HPfangirl_13
Summary: Magnum and Higgins blow off some steam in the best way.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Many of you may know me from the The Ohana Thread on Discord or from tweeting about the show on Twitter. I've never written any type of fanfiction before but after all of the sexual tension in last week's episode, my muse came up with this. It's just a little addition to the final scene of the episode where Thomas is doing doughnuts in the driveway. Shout out to chasethesun18 and MiggyPI for encouraging me to post this!! You guys rock! Hopefully this is not too bad for my first venture into fanfic writing.... Enjoy!!

The loud revve of an engine coming from outside had gotten Juliet’s attention as she typed away on her laptop. Despite her explicitly telling Magnum after they had returned from the hospital yesterday that the Supra was now definitely off limits to him and was to remain in the garage, parked, until Robin arrived to check it out, her demand seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

With a huff, she stood and made her way out to the driveway where Magnum seemed to be enjoying the high powered automobile more than ever. Her jaw dropped as she saw him going around the tree in the middle of the driveway in reverse at a high rate of speed.

“It’s working!” Magnum shouted with glee when he saw her. “Really?” Higgins replied, voiced laced with sarcasm.

“No, but this thing sure drives great in reverse.” he said, pulling up beside her and unbuckling the seatbelt.

“How many more miles have you put on the odometer?”

“Six” He shrugged. “Six? Juliet said, raising her eyebrows.

“Put the toy away, Magnum.” She said slowly, as if talking to a toddler. “Playtime is over.”

Thomas responded by giving her his trademark smirk that, as much as she hated to admit, made her go a little weak in the knees. “Fine.” He conceded, getting out of the car. “I’m still in the mood to have some fun though.”

“I’m sure you can find another way to amuse yourself that does not involve the damage of Mr. Masters’ property.” Juliet replied.

“What about you?” Thomas asked. “Don’t you ever want to have a little fun?” A mischievous twinkle was emerging in his eyes, and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“I have quite a few hobbies Magnum. Horseback riding and yoga for example. There are plenty of ways to keep yourself entertained. Go for a run on the beach, meet up with Rick and TC at La Mariana, go for a paddle in the water, we could even play chess if you’d like.”  
“Yes but, all of those things are just to pass the time, and unless Rick is having a party over there, I’m not in the mood to get hassled about when I will finally pay my tab.” He laughed.

“What do you suggest then?” Juliet exclaimed. “Cooking, watching television, going for a sw-”

“Having an orgasm?” He smirked.

Despite having said the word the day before while in the car with him, it didn’t stop her from being taken aback at his brashness. “I beg your pardon?” She gasped.

“Well, it’s a great way to blow off some steam, and since you told me I couldn’t have one yesterday, I have a bit of pent up energy if you know what I mean.” He explained. Thomas was trying to act as casually as possible just to see what her reaction would be, but he was also really hoping to avoid being smacked.

“I never said you couldn’t- I didn’t mean tha- this is entirely inappropriate Magnum. I could care less what you do in your personal time and quite frankly I don’t need to hear about it.” She replied rather flustered. “Your pleasure, your problem.”

“What about your pleasure?” He said, stepping closer to her. “When was the last time you let go and had fun in bed?”

Thomas was less than an arms length away from her now, the mischievous twinkle in his eye turned to a lustful gaze. Juliet’s brain was screaming at her to reprimand him for making such rash comments, but her body was begging her to go in a different direction.

“Is that a proposition?” She teased. “An offer of some sort?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be.” He responded. “I would be more than willing to let you take what you need, if that’s something you would be interested in doing.”

Juliet locked eyes with him, and found that whatever doubt or insincerity she was searching for in his eyes was nonexistent. He seemed completely serious. And as preposterous as his words may have seemed, she found herself biting her lip as she looked him up and down slowly.

“I haven’t got all day Higgy.” He mocked in a low tone as he smirked at her.

Damn that man. He really was using her words and phrases against her. Turnabout was fair play she supposed.

Throwing caution out the window, she smiled and slid her hands up his chest, feeling his strong muscles and chiseled abs. “Well then,let’s go find somewhere to play shall we?”

Thomas was shocked. He couldn’t believe she even wanted to sleep with him, and the fact that she was open to doing it here and now was insanely turning him on. Without a word, he took her hand and led her across the lawn to the guest house. Once the door was open and they were inside, all bets were off. Thomas pushed Juliet up against the nearest wall and kissed her deeply, hands roaming everywhere as he tried to pull her as close as possible.

Juliet let out a low moan against his mouth as she hastily tried to undo the buttons of his shirt. It was hard to concentrate on getting the shirt open with Thomas’ kisses ravishing her and preventing her from thinking clearly. With some frustration and perseverance, she managed to open his shirt and push it off of him, running her hands over his smooth, tanned skin.

Taking the opportunity to come up for air, Juliet smiled lazily up at him as she explored his torso with her hands.

“You kiss by the book.” She murmured, bringing her mouth down to kiss and lick at his chest and neck. “Isn’t that from Romeo and Juliet?” He laughed as he slid his hands under her tank top, pulling it up.

“You’re familiar with the dialogue of the play?” She questioned as they broke apart briefly so Thomas could tug her shirt completely over her head before tossing it aside.

“Of course I am.” He replied, suckling on her neck while beginning to fumble with her bra clasp. “It’s a classic.” 

“Surprising, Magnum” She chuckled, pulling his mouth back to hers.

“You’re about to find out that i’m full of surprises.” Thomas whispered, kissing her fiercely again.

Who knew that playtime could be so much fun?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Was it trash? Good? Weird? Please comment and let me know!


End file.
